Connectors, such as subsea or underwater connectors, can include one or more sensors to determine, for example, a load, strain and/or tension acting on the connector in use, i.e. when the connector connects a chain or line to a marine structure, such as a buoy, vessel or the like. These sensors may require power supply or data communication for operation and/or transmission of determined strain or load data.
Hardwiring or fixed wires or electrical connections may be used to connect the sensors to a power supply. The electrical connections may be subject to the conditions of a marine and offshore environment, which may have an impact on the lifetime of any such electrical connection and/or wire.
The movement of the connector relative to the buoy or vessel or the movement of parts of the connector relative to each other can cause strain on the electrical connection and may shorten the lifetime of the electrical connection and/or wiring. Such strain may cause cracks or micro cracks in the insulation of the electrical connections and moisture may enter into such connections, causing erosion or damage of the electrical connection or wiring, thereby limiting the lifetime of such electrical connections.
A subsea or underwater connector system can last over thirty years, which can be longer than the lifetime of batteries or the like. As the subsea connectors or underwater connectors may be installed in remote subsea locations, the exchange of batteries or electrical connections may be difficult and costly.
Service or repair of components in a subsea environment can be challenging as it is often performed by divers or remotely operated vehicles. Visibility may be impeded, marine growth may obstruct or obscure markings and the available time may be short due to changing conditions, air supply and/or cost implications.